Felix Dolore
Felix Dolore is an incinerator worker and garbage collector by day and drug dealer, maker and gang member by night. He makes his living in a shack in the Undercity of Callous Row, the slums of Savior City on the planet Corvanis 3. Growing up as a "street kid" he acquired the skills necessary to survive such as a silver tongue, thievery and hiding one’s true feelings. While impatient and overambitious his life in the Undercity has taught him much, how to use shadows to his advantage and some forms of illusion magic from the fellow inhabitants. Desiring fame and fortune he also wants to overthrow the mega-corporations responsible for the death of his family and someday restoring the Union. By proxy he is a member in the rebel organization known as "The Shattered Legion". Origin Felix’s life was once simple and well off because his parents were in esteemed positions in the Union, but that all changed when the The War of Unification broke out. During the ending of the war his parents were taken and executed by the corporations as an example by the corporation’s robots. This led to a HUGE irrational bigotry to robots and even caused ripples of smaller hate towards those that willing become cyborgs. “Technology is a tool not human or the next evolution.” Orphaned at the age of ten Felix had to grow up rapidly to survive on his own. This led to a myriad of problems like brittle but rapid maturity, not fully being aware of some social norms, masking emotion on numerous topics, over curiosity, and the desire for approval/parental-figure. This wasn’t all bad as his rapid maturity provided strengths such as, street-smarts, quick wit, skills in thieving, a silver tongue, and deception to his emotion. Now alone, he ended up bouncing around living anywhere he could rest his head for the night. He used to sleep in alleyways, the Homeless Wonderland, or even the bar when he wouldn’t be thrown out , but eventually he landed in the Undercity. He managed to find work at the Incinerator disposing of trash and, with a small fee, anything non-trash that someone wanted to disappear. During his spare time he would earn the favor of alchemists to learn how the staples of drugs were created. Which he then used to start his own business selling the various “medicines” to the many drug addicted locals of Callous Row, but making sure to test some of it for… “quality assurance”. While living in the Undercity he got introduced to magic by some of the kind but creepy locals. This sparked an unquenchable fascination for the arcane arts and the possibilities they could bend. The more he learned about magic the more he wanted deeper knowledge on the various topics and this developed a trust and reliance for magic. This grew and twisted to the point where he was convinced that magic was the key to “righteous” power over all. History Felix notes, returning after the quarantine Finally made it back to Callous Row after the quarantine and so much has changed. My first goal was to establish connections with the new locals in hopes of finding information streams. Unfortunately my new job, running the Incinerator, seems to be inaccessible until I dig it out. On top of that it looks like I've found a new source of drugs and maybe new acquaintances with similar values. Things are looking decent. Recruited into The Shattered Legion Felix gets an upgrade to his paycheck when he is recruited by Rook, a half-orc freedom fighter running a resistance against the corporations named "The Shattered Legion". Together with a small team he assists in the robbery of a Mars patrol that is carrying an important package of supposed "mage-killing" ammunition. Working for the same employer he had competition when it came to selling drugs in Carl “8” Clerk. After Carl had gotten Rook to sample some drugs and went on a public tirade in the streets he confronted him about it but let it slide. Assassination attempt The robbery was a success as they didn't suffer any causalities on their side but it definitely got the attention of the corporations who mustered an incursion into Callous Row. Sending an assassination droid into the slums he was caught unaware in the Undercity and got shot, feel into a crevasse. Thought dead he was miraculously saved by the other inhabitants of the Undercity. He stopped Zig Malice when the fake doctor attempted to steal medicine from Dr. Cells clinic and returned it. Equipment & Abilities * Gone In A Flash - Uses Illusion magic (Solar Flash) to try to escape sticky situations. Trivia *He is bigoted towards robots and considers them tools, not humans due to past trauma. *The drug products he creates and sells he also use on himself. **He is well connected and knows how to acquire most things in the city. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/thestaven Clips *No witnesses... corporate droid shoots Felix Dolore Gallery Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 12 Felix Dolore (TheStaven).jpg|Felix meets and talks to Rook Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 21 Ais Hestia (Zurui) and Rin Takemikazuchi (KuriRed) and Zabson and Kythus Tolem (Zabson) and Felix Dolore (TheStaven).jpg|Recruited to work for Rook along with Ais, Rin and Kythus Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 31 Rook after Mars robbery with Athologoth and Felix Dolore.jpg|"Phil" and Felix with Rook after robbing a Mars partrol delivery. Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 39 Jack and Felix Dolore.jpg|Jack Montagne and Felix Arc Callous Row Dec 6th 2019 19 Corporate droid shoots Felix Dolore.jpg|Shot by a Mars-corporate droid. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans